The present invention is generally directed to an armature mount for an electromagnetic relay. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an armature mount having a spring-biased contact between the armature and yoke elements.
A relay armature mount is disclosed in DE 35 28 715 A1. An armature plate therein is positioned against an end face of a yoke leg, whereby it has a recess in the region of a respective retainer peg. In a bearing region, an armature spring is positioned against the armature plate opposite the yoke end face, the spring being bent outward away from the yoke leg and having a retainer tab secured on a smooth surface of a retainer peg or pegs. This is done by a welding process or in some similar way due, for example, to the effective forces. Disadvantageously, the bearing point of the armature does not coincide with the motion axis of the spring. Thus, the armature must slide against the spring during deflection, requiring the system to undesirably tolerate and overcome a certain amount of friction.
An object of the present invention is to create, an armature mount having an armature with an extremely low-friction and low-abrasion armature bearing. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system with few parts and in which the armature together with the spring are easily mounted with few, simple work steps. In addition, clamping effects between armature, yoke and spring should be avoided.